


Three Days with Furihata Kouki

by kiyu99



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: For Kouki's Birthday, Furihata Kouki's 3 days Birthday Project, M/M, sudut pandang dari berbagai pihak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Hari-hari yang dilewati bersama Furihata Kouki akan membuka matamu betapa indahnya sosok biasa itu.





	1. Day 1 - Yukimaru with Kouki

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah Proyek Ulang Tahun 3 Hari Bersama Kouki!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Three Days with Furihata Kouki

 

Day 1 – Yukimaru with Kouki

 

Nama saya adalah Yukimaru. Saya adalah kuda kebanggaan dari orang terhebat sejagad raya, Tuan saya; Akashi Seijuuro.

Saya mengenal Seijuuro- _sama_ sejak saya kecil. Saya tahu saya sangat disayangi oleh Tuan saya itu, dan saya sangat bangga bisa melayani Tuan saya. Saya sangat senang ketika Seijuuro- _sama_ yang menaiki punggung saya; itu adalah kebanggaan seekor kuda. Namun saya sangat tidak suka jika orang lain selain Tuan saya yang menduduki punggung saya. Saya akan mengamuk. Saya tidak peduli, mereka bukan level Akashi—hanya keluarga Akashi yang berhak menunggangi saya.

Seijuuro- _sama_ selalu datang menemui saya saat ia ada waktu luang, setidaknya sebulan sekali—ia tidak pernah absen untuk menunggangi saya, tetapi sudah 3 bulan ini Tuan saya tidak datang pada saya. Saya sangat merindukan Seijuuro- _sama_ sehingga akhir-akhir ini saya selalu menendang siapa saja yang datang—apalagi ingin menaiki saya. Tidak semudah itu, para makhluk rendahan.

Sepertinya saya tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh Seijuuro- _sama_. Buktinya hingga sampai saat ini ia tidak datang jua. Saya sangat kesepian. Saya tidak niat hidup jika begini jadinya.

Atau kah… Tuan telah menemukan kuda yang lebih bermartabat, lebih hebat, lebih cepat larinya dari saya? Oh bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam kepada saya? Padahal saya hanyalah seekor kuda... Ternyata Takdir tidak memandang bulu.

Hmph, baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan kabur dari sini dan akan memastikan dengan mata kepala saya sendiri siapa kuda yang sudah lancang telah mengambil afeksi Seijuuro- _sama_ dari saya.

Saya tidak takut, jika perlu saya akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Demi Seijuuro- _sama_ kembali menaiki punggung saya.

Namun selang beberapa hari—sebelum saya melancarkan rencana saya untuk keluar dari kandang ini, Seijuuro- _sama_ akhirnya datang dan menghampiri saya.

Akhirnya… Seijuuro- _samaaaaaa_!

“Yukimaru, maafkan aku tidak bisa menemui beberapa bulan ini. Aku sangat sibuk.”

Ahh Seijuuro- _sama_ , Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, saya selalu setia menanti Anda.

“Oh iya, Yukimaru, ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu.”

Hah? Seijuuro- _sama_ ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada saya? Ini hal yang sangat langka. Bahkan Seijuuro- _sama_ tidak pernah membawa teman-temannya untuk menemui saya.

Apakah orang ini sangat spesial? Hmph, tapi tak sespesial diri saya tentunya.

Lalu saya melihat orang berambut coklat dengan mata seperti kuaci datang dari belakang Seijuuro- _sama_.

Sangat biasa. Terlalu biasa untuk jadi orang spesialnya Tuan saya.

“Ini Kouki, Furihata Kouki. Dia kekasihku—orang yang paling aku cintai, Yukimaru.”

“Seeeiii, jangan bilang begitu. Aku malu… Uhh salam kenal, Yukimaru- _san_.”

“Kouki, kau imut sekali saat wajahmu memerah seperti itu.”

“Seiii!”

 _What_? _What_? Apaaaaa? Ke-ke-kekasih?! _Mate_? Tidak mungkin! Orang ini sangat sederhana! Terlihat seperti pemeran pembantu! Tidak ada kelebihannya!

Tapi, tapi, tapi mengapa bisa orang ini mencuri hati Tuan saya? Sungguh tidak dapat saya percayai.

Saya tidak akan mengakuinya—

“Yukimaru, aku ingin kau bersikap baik pada Kouki, ok?”

Tidaaakkk! Saya tidak ingin, Tuan!

“Aku akan bermalam 3 hari di vila, jadi kita bisa bermain bersama, Yukimaru.”

Seijuuro- _sama_ tersenyum padaku. Ahh sungguh surga dunia. Terlebih lagi 3 hari bersama Seijuuro- _sama_! Apakah ini hasil dari kesetiaanku selama 3 bulan ini? Terima kasih, Takdir!

“Sekaligus aku ingin mengajari Kouki bagaimana cara menunggangi kuda.”

AAAPAAAAA!?

“Umm, Sei, apa tak apa? Yukimaru- _san_ tak akan marah?”

Ohh tentu saja saya marah, Pemeran Sampingan! Kau tidak selevel untuk dapat menunggangiku!

“Yukimaru tentu akan bersedia, Kouki. Dia adalah kudaku. Dia sangat pintar.”

Oh—ohh Seijuuro- _sama_ memuji saya—tapi saya tidak bersedia meski Anda yang meminta, Seijuuro-sama!

“Tenang saja, ok? Aku akan ada di belakang untuk menuntunmu, Kouki…”

“Uhh, Sei, jangan menggodaku seperti itu!”

Diiihhh jangan bermesraan dengan Tuan saya di depan saya, Pemain Cadangan!

“Aku hanya ingin kamu bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan ketika bersama Yukimaru, Kouki. Aku ingin membaginya bersamamu.”

Huft, okay, baiklah, saya akan membiarkan Pemeran Sampingan ini untuk dapat menaiki punggung saya.

Tapi tak akan saya buat mudah untuk menunggangi saya. Kau lihat saja nanti, Furihata Kouki.

 

* * *

 

“Kouki, hal yang pertama yang kamu harus lakukan yaitu menaiki pelana di punggung Yukimaru dari sisi kirinya. Ok, untuk naik ke atas, cobalah hentakan kakimu pada pijakan, lalu langsung loncat.”

“Uhh, Sei, aku takut…”

Hump! Dasar pengecut! Baru mau naik saja sudah takut. Belum lagi merasakan aku bergerak-gerak supaya dia kesusahan untuk menaiki saya. Hahaha!

“Sei, aku takut melukai Yukimaru- _san_ jika aku salah pijak…”

H-huh? Takut melukai diri saya? Hmph, omong—omong kosong. Saya tidak selemah dirimu, Furihata Kouki!

“Tidak apa, Kouki, aku akan mencegahnya.”

“Benar?”

“Ya, akan aku pastikan Yukimaru dan kamu tidak terluka sedikitpun. Percaya padaku, ya? Aku kan—”

“Ab-so-lut, ya, ya Sei~”

Pemeran pembantu itu dapat membuat Tuan saya tertawa… Tapi saya tidak akan diam!

“Oke, stop bergerak, Yukimaru, kau membuat susah Kouki untuk dapat dinaikimu, kau tau?”

Oh tidak! Saya diomeli oleh Tuan! Sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya…

“Sei, Sei, tidak apa. Mungkin Yukimaru- _san_ merasa tidak nyaman karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia dinaiki oleh selain kamu ‘kan?”

“Hmmm, kau benar, Kouki. Baiklah, cobalah untuk tenang, ya Yukimaru, kau adalah kuda yang cerdas kebanggaanku dan Kouki tidak akan membuatmu tidak nyaman.”

Tuan… saya merasa kecewa karena tidak memenuhi ekspektasi, Tuan.

Baiklah, saya akan membuat Furihata Kouki dapat duduk di punggung saya.

“Kouki, coba sekali lagi.”

_HOP!_

“Ahh, Sei! Aku berhasil!”

“Kouki, kau hebat.”

“Apa Yukimaru- _san_ tidak terluka saat aku lompat tadi?”

“Tenang, Kouki, Yukimaru tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dia adalah kuda yang paling tangguh yang pernah aku temui.”

Ahhh saya sungguh bahagia. Seijuuro- _sama_ memuji saya berulang kali seperti ini. Jika ini yang membuat Seijuuro- _sama_ bahagia maka saya akan senang hati memperbolehkan Furihata Kouki menaiki saya.

“Kouki, hari ini, kita coba jalan biasa terlebih dahulu. Yang harus kau lakukan ialah menjaga kestabilan tubuhmu.”

“Hmhm”

“Lalu, hentakan kedua kakimu sedikit ke perut Yukimaru.”

“E-ehh? Apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Ya, itu supaya membuatnya berjalan, Kouki.”

“Uhh, tapi aku tak tega, Sei…”

“Pfft, hanya dirimu yang bilang seperti itu, Kouki.”

Benar! Dia pikir saya seperti kaca yang mudah pecah apa?

“Tapi, apa tidak sakit?”

“Kouki, kau terlalu sayang pada semua binatang. Kau tidak perlu cemas pada Yukimaru.”

Dia mencemaskan saya? Yang hanya seekor kuda ini? Padahal ini hal yang tidak besar…

“Okay… aku akan coba. Ma-maaf ya Yukimaru- _san_ , aku akan menendangmu…”

Tidak berasa apa-apa! Kenapa kau minta maaf?!

“Kouki, kau menghentakkan kakimu terlalu pelan.”

“Uhhh.”

Sepertinya Seijuuro- _sama_ sangat terhibur dengan semua ini. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

“Yukimaru, berjalanlah pelan.”

Siap, Tuan!

“U-uwaaah!”

“Tenang, Kouki. Kau tidak akan jatuh.”

“Se-Seii! Ini sangat menyenangkan. Jadi ini rasanya menunggangi Yukimaru-san? Sungguh menakjubkan, Sei!”

“Ahaha, apa kubilang kan, Kouki? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dan belum lagi saat Yukimaru berlari kencang, rasanya seperti terbang.”

“Be-benarkah?”

“Ya!”

Mereka terlihat sangat sangat menikmati ini semua. Saya merasa ikut senang melihat mereka berdua bahagia karena diri saya.

Mungkin… mungkin Furihata Kouki tidak buruk juga.

Setidaknya ia bisa membuat Seijuuro- _sama_ tertawa kembali—sejak kematian Ibunda.

 

* * *

 

Selama tiga hari bersama Furihata Kouki, saya bisa merasakan betapa hebatnya dirinya; ia begitu sabar saat menghadapi saya yang ketus padanya, ia begitu baik memikirkan jika saya terluka, dan yang paling penting ia membuat Tuan saya bahagia.

Saya mengakui diri Anda, Furihata Kouki.

Dan…

Terima kasih telah hadir dikehidupan Seijuuro- _sama_.

 

Tertanda, Yukimaru; kuda kebanggaan Akashi Seijuuro.

 


	2. Day 2 – Akashi Masaomi with Kouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari-hari yang dilewati bersama Furihata Kouki akan membuka matamu betapa indahnya sosok biasa itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah Proyek Ulang Tahun 3 Hari Bersama Kouki!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Three Days with Furihata Kouki

Day 2 – Akashi Masaomi with Kouki

 

Aku mendengar berita burung bahwa putra sematawayang-ku, Seijuuro, telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tak masalah, asal nilai-nilainya tidak anjlok dan tidak menjatuhkan nama Akashi. Tak masalah jika yang menjadi kekasihnya itu selevel dengan keluarga Akashi. Dan tak masalah jika kekasihnya itu adalah perempuan bermartabat.

Namun kenyataannya berbeda, di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah sosok kekasih anakku; tampang biasa dan seorang LELAKI.

Apa Seijuuro sudah tidak waras? Atau ini cuma lelucon? Ataukah ini karma karena aku telah menyakiti Shiori dan Seijuuro selama ini?

“Na-namaku Furihata K-Kouki. Sa-salam kenal, Akashi-san.”

Seijuuro, kau kini telah melewati batasmu. Mengapa orang seperti ini yang kau jadikan kekasih?

Aku pun mendelik pada anakku itu, “Seijuuro, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau ingin memalukan nama Akashi?”

“Aku tidak peduli dengan nama Akashi, Ayah. Demi apapun aku sangat mencintai Kouki.”

“Kau tau kan aku tak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian ini?”

“Aku tau. Makanya aku langsung memperkenalkan Kouki padamu setelah Kouki menerima cintaku tadi.”

Menatap lekat mata anakku, aku berusaha menahan amarah, “Kau sudah gila, Seijuuro. Apa kekalahanmu tahun lalu membuat otakmu rusak?”

“Ja-jangan mengatakan hal sejahat itu pada Sei!”

Hoo, berani sekali orang rendahan ini menaikkan suaranya padaku, Akashi Masaomi.

“Seijuuro, tolong bilang pada peliharaanmu itu untuk menjaga mulutnya.”

“Ayah.” Hmm baru kali ini Seijuuro berucap dengan nada sedingin ini padaku, “Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa saja tentang diriku, tapi jangan kau merendahkan Kouki.”

Aku berseringai, “Dia memang orang rendahan.”

Seijuuro terdiam. Bagus, tapi aku bisa melihat ia mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar seperti menahan untuk tidak menonjokku.

“Baiklah, Ayah. Ayah bisa katakan hal itu lagi setelah ayah menghabiskan waktu dengan Kouki selama tiga hari.”

“Ehhh?”

“Apa maksudmu, Seijuuro?”

“Se-Seiii??”

“Sudah jelas kan? Kouki akan berkemah selama tiga hari dan ayah harus menemaninya.”

Sepertinya otak anakku ini memang sudah rusak. “Candaanmu kali ini sudah keterlaluan.”

“Aku tidak bercanda. Dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa Kouki bukan orang rendahan seperti yang ayah kira.”

“Kau pikir aku akan setuju begitu saja?”

“Ayah akan setuju karena ayah tak pernah mundur dari sebuah tantangan.”

Jadi, kau menantangku, Seijuuro? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Aku dan orang itu selama tiga hari di hutan? Apa kata dunia nanti.

“Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, Seijuuro, tapi jika Furihata Kouki tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan, kau akan meninggalkannya selamanya.”

“Aku se-setuju!”

“Kouki?”

“Se-Sei aku belum bilang setuju kan? Tapi… tapi kalau aku bisa membuat Masaomi-san menerimaku, aku ingin minta satu hal darinya.”

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Percaya diri sekali dia.

“Apa yang kau minta? Uang? Jabatan?”

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hmm?

“A-aku ingin Sei dan Masaomi-san berbaikan sehingga tidak ada lagi kehampaan dan jarak seperti orang asing padahal kalian anak dan ayah…”

Ia menatapku. Aku pun tersentak mendengar permintaannya.

Mata itu…

“Kouki, kamu tidak perlu—”

“Tapi, Sei… aku sangat sedih melihat kalian seperti ini. Sei, aku ingin kamu mendapatkan kehangat sebuah keluarga seperti dulu—yang kamu pernah ceritakan padaku.”

Seperti dulu… sebelum cintaku meninggalkanku…

“Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Furihata Kouki, jika kau berhasil membuatku menerimamu dalam keluarga Akashi ini.”

“Te-terima kasih, Masaomi-san… da-dan aku juga bersedia akan meninggalkan Sei jika aku tidak memenuhi ekspektasimu.”

Aku mengangguk lalu melirik pada anakku. Sepertinya dia sedikit menyesali tantangan yang ia buat sendiri.

“Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku 3 hari kedepan mulai esok. Jadi bersiaplah, Furihata Kouki.”

Ia mengangguk seraya menggenggam tangan anakku.

“Kalian bisa pergi sekarang.”

Aku memperhatikan mereka keluar dari ruanganku dan sedikit mendengan suara Seijuuro, meski agak samar.

“Kouki… maaf… gegabah… jadinya seperti ini.”

“Sei… percaya… aku akan berusaha…”

Mereka berdua itu...

Aku menutup mataku, sekilas kenangan bersama Shiori datang menghampiri.

“Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tau?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sudah dua hari aku di hutan bersama pemuda biasa ini. Tidak ada yang menarik darinya. Hanya saja dia dapat bertahan hidup dan tau trik-trik bagaimana hidup di alam liar.

“A-aku waktu SD sudah ikut pramuka, jadi ini bukan yang pertama bagiku.”

Ia tau bagaimana memasang tenda, menangkap ikan di sungai hanya dengan tangan, membuat ikan bakar yang lumayan (enak, aku akui), dan menyalakan api unggun tanpa menggunakan pemantik. Biasa saja, karena orang yang berpengalaman semuanya bisa melakukan hal itu.

Namun, sekali ia telah menyalamankan diriku—dari gigitan nyamuk.

“Apa—apakah Masaomi-san membawa lotion anti nyamuk?”

“Hah apa itu? Aku tidak membawanya.”

“Nyamuk di hutan ganas-ganas, apalagi menjelang malam. Jadi sebelum kita mulai berkemah, sebaiknya Anda pakai lotion ini.”

Ia memberikan semua yang ia punya padaku dan aku tak melihat dirinya memakaikan sedikitpun pada kulitnya.

“Te-tenang saja! Darahku tidak disukai nyamuk!” Ia tertawa lepas. Mengapa ia membawa lotion itu jika nyamuk tidak tertarik pada darahnya… aku tak mengerti dengan anak ini.

Di hari kedua matahari tak terlihat, udara semakin mendingin, dan aku lapar. Jadi ini rasanya kelaparan? Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya.

“Bagaimana kalau ki-kita membuat sup jamur?”

“Jamur? Kita tidak membawa jamur, apa kau lupa, bocah?”

“Ada jamur liar disekitar sini.”

“Hah, apa kau mau membunuhku dengan membuatkanku jamur beracun, gitu?”

“Ehhh? Tapi ada jamur liar yang tidak beracun??”

Anak ini… aku menghela napas. Aku hanya sarkastik padanya tapi dia tidak memahaminya.

Seijuuro apa kau yakin menjadikan bocah ini sebagai kekasihmu? Peliharaan sih iya, aku bisa mengerti. Dia seperti anjing yang selalu patuh pada majikannya. Dan terkadang bertingkah lucu. Tapi itu terkadang!

“Baiklah, cari jamurnya dan buatkan aku sup itu.” Perintahku.

“Siap, boss, laksanakan!” ia memberi hormat padaku. Anak ini benar-benar… tanpa aku sadari dengusan geli keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

Aku melihat mata kuacinya membulan, “Ka-kalau Anda berekspresi seperti itu, terlihat sekali mirip dengan Sei,” wajahnya melembut.

Kini aku yang membulankan mataku, tapi dengan cepat aku memasang muka datar, “tentu saja, aku ayahnya.”

Ia tertawa pelan, “benar, benar.”

“Hei, apa kau tertawa disitu saja sampai hari berakhir atau kau mau membuatkanku sup jamur itu?”

“Opps, iya, aku hamper lupa. Hanya saja aku sangat beruntung bisa melihat ekspresi Anda yang seperti tadi.”

Aku membuang muka. Apa-apaan anak ini… sungguh tidak dapat aku prediksi.

“Cepat sana kerja!”

“Siaap!”

Tidak perlu waktu lama ia mendapatkan jamur dan memulai memasaknya.

“Sudah jadi, silahkan disantap.”

Aku melirik sup itu penuh curiga, “Kau yakin tidak ada racun di jamur itu?”

Ia tersenyum geli, “Masaomi-san, jika Anda tidak yakin, saya akan memakan ini duluan. Jadi, kalau misalnya saya pingsan dan tidak bangun lagi, bisa disimpulkan kalau jamur itu beracun. Simpel kan?”

Berani juga anak ini (aku akui.)

“Pfft, lalu aku menyusulmu ke liang lahat setelah Seijuuro menemukan mayatmu disini bersamaku.”

“Ehhh, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu—apa aku harus membuat surat wasiat dulu sebelum memakan ini? Jadi nanti Sei tidak menyalahkan Masaomi-san…”

Tawaku semakin jadi, “Loh katanya tidak beracun.”

“Anda benar. Ta-tapi untuk jaga-jaga aja!”

Mungkin Seijuuro benar, anak ini…

“Baiklah, aku akan memakannya.”

Aku pun mencicipi sup buatannya. Satu, dua kali suap dan rasa sup ini membuatku nostalgia…

“Hangat… seperti buatan cintaku…”

Tak sadar aku menitikan air mata.

“Masaomi-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?”

“Furihata… Kouki, rasa sup-mu mengingatkanku akan kehangatan yang diberikan mendiang istriku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sangat merindukannya…”

Aku melihat ia tersenyum sendu, “Aku yakin Shiori-san juga sangat menyayangi dan merindukan Anda, Masaomi-san.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seijuuro, Kouki-mu bukan orang rendahan…”

Baiklah, kau menang Seijuuro.

“Sekarang bilang padanya, Ayah.”

“Kau ini benar-benar. Aku kan sudah mengaku kalah, perlu bilang apalagi sekarang, hah?”

“Kau tau maksudku.” Berani sekali anak ini ya.

Shiori, mengapa anak kita menjadi seperti ini?

“Oke, baiklah, apapun maumu, Seijuuro.”

Aku menatap pemuda dengan tampang bingung yang berada disamping anakku itu.

“Kouki, menikahlah dengan anakku.” Aku membungkukkan badan.

Ya, aku, Akashi Masaomi membungkukkan badan pada Furihata Kouki, pemuda biasa saja tapi memiliki hal-hal yang luar biasa dalam dirinya, meminta dia agar menikahi anakku, Seijuuro.

Lihatlah apa yang telah direncanakan anak kita ini, Shiori!

Benar, aku telah mengakuinya sebagai kekasih Seijuuro. Mengakui dirinya pantas masuk dalam keluarga Akashi.

Aku mengakuinya. Anak ini sosoknya seperti dirimu, Kasihku.

 

Tertanda, Akashi Masaomi.


	3. Day 3 – Akashi Seijuuro with Kouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari-hari yang dilewati bersama Furihata Kouki akan membuka matamu betapa indahnya sosok biasa itu.  
> -  
> Kemudian,  
> -  
> Reaksi yang kau timbulkan padaku, menjadi seberapa kuat kah intensitasnya dalam kurun waktu berpuluh-puluh tahun, Kouki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah Proyek Ulang Tahun 3 Hari Bersama Kouki! Last Day!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Three Days with Furihata Kouki

 

Day 3 – Akashi Seijuuro with Kouki

 

 

Ketika diriku telah lelah dalam kehidupan, Tuhan mengasihaniku dengan memberikan secerca cahaya ke dalam hidupku.

Cahaya itu berwujud manusia bernama Furihata Kouki.

Ia datang seperti hujan deras dikala kemarau panjang. Membasahi bumi—menumbuhkan kehidupan kembali dengan berkahnya.

Saat itu aku tidak percaya lagi dengan apa yang dinamakan ‘cinta’. Namun, tiba-tiba datanglah sosok yang muncul begitu saja membawa ‘cinta’nya lalu memberikannya padaku.

Ia begitu gugup sampai terlihat ingin menangis. _Sekilas, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berakselerasi dalam beberapa detik._

Aku tidak menerima ‘cinta’ tentu saja. Namun aku sempat terkejut dibuatnya, saat ia bilang ia memberikan cintanya dan menitipkannya padaku untuk seumur hidupnya tanpa balasan apapun. Tentu aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia utarakan. Memangnya di dunia ini manusia mana yang rela ‘cinta’nya dibuang tanpa diambil kembali?

Aku mengatakan padanya hal itu mustahil, dan perkataanku selalu benar.

Kemudian ia membalasku dengan pertanyaan apa yang aku inginkan; padahal aku bisa saja pergi melenggang tanpa menoleh kebelakang lalu menjalani hari tanpa harus mengingat kejadian ini lagi.

Sejatinya itu memang benar. Namun terasa ada gaya gravitasi yang menarikku kembali menatap mata kuaci yang terlihat sederhana tanpa ada keistimewaan tersebut.

_Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau menyihirku? Menyantetku?_

Dalam relung hati, aku mengerti, tetapi aku tak ingin mengakui.

Gegabah, pertama kali dalam seumur hidup sejak menginjak usia remaja, aku menawarkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama tiga hari.

Mungkin ada setan yang merasuki tubuh hingga aku melontarkan perjanjian ini:

“Buat aku tergila-gila padamu hingga aku mau memberikan ‘cinta’ yang telah hilang dalam diriku dan menitipkannya padamu hingga seumur hidupku.”

Aku memperhatikannya; ragu, penuh kecemasan dan tidak sama sekali percaya diri. Semua itu sifat yang aku tidak suka.

Saat aku ingin menarik kembali hal bodoh yang telah aku lontarkan karena atas dasar ketergesaanku, ia membuka bibirnya—bergetar.

Ia mengakui cemas dan panik meneror dirinya, ia tidak memiliki sedikit pun hal dalam dirinya yang mampu membuatku menoleh padanya—apalagi menyukainya. Maka karena itulah ia ragu dan tidak percaya diri.

Lalu gravitasi akan mata itu menarikku lagi. Memintaku untuk tetap tinggal dan jangan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

_Sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang ia miliki hingga tubuhku kaku tak mampu beranjak pergi darinya…_

Jika ia begitu mencintai diriku, lantas mengapa ia tidak mencoba barter ‘cinta’ denganku?

Pertanyaan itu tak sengaja keluar menguap dari diriku, membuatnya tersentak dan menutup rapat mata kuacinya.

Karena aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa—itulah jawabannya.

Jawaban yang membuatku kesal. _Jika kau bukan siapa-siapa lalu bagaimana bisa kau memakuku—membuatku menanggapimu hingga aku hampir kehilangan akal hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit?_

_Bila menit-menit yang aku habiskan dengan mendengarkan ocehanmu membuatku melakukan hal yang seharunya aku tak lakukan, maka apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku dalam 3 hari bersamamu?_

_… Maka apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku jika seumur hidupku aku habiskan bersamamu?_

Aku ingin tau.

Tanpa ingin berpikir telalu panjang dan menyakitkan, aku memutuskan akan mengindahkan perjanjian 3 hari yang aku buat sepihak dengannya—tidak peduli ia berkehendak atau tidak.

 

* * *

 

 

Mungkin awalnya aku merasa ini hanya rangkaian untuk menghabiskan waktu luang dikala libur sekolah. Namun ketergesaanku yang menguatkan pondasinya.

Dan disinilah ragaku, di depan rumah sosok itu—ahh iya, ia bernama Furihata Kouki, pemain cadangan klub basket Seirin. Tidak signifikan, tetapi memiliki potensi.

Aku mengetuk pintunya, agak lama. Ya, tidak dipungkiri, aku datang lebih cepat beberapa jam.

Setelah beberapa saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan muncullah seseorang dengan rambut berantakan seperti sarang burung dan hanya memakai pakaian tidur seraya menggaruk perutnya sekaligus menguap dengan sangat lebarnya.

Aku menyapanya, ia membalas sapaanku—setengah sadar, tapi dalam hitungan detik ia terbangun menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku telah berada di rumahnya.

Ia berteriak dan panik setengah mati.

Sangat menggelikan. Hmm, ternyata datang lebih awal ada bagusnya juga.

Ia melihatku dengan horor, lalu dengan cepat lari ke dalam rumahnya dan mengutuk nyaring mempertanyakan pada Dewa-nya mengapa aku datang begitu cepat padahal mandi saja ia belum lakukan.

Tanpa aku sadari, ujung bibirku naik mengurva keatas.

Aku yang tidak melihat siapa-siapa lagi di dalam rumahnya, mempersilahkan diri sendiri untuk masuk ke ruang tamunya.

Terlihat sederhana, tetapi memiliki kehangatan disekitarnya— _yang tidak dimiliki oleh rumahku._

Ketika aku sedang mengamati interior ruangan, aku mendengar suara gaduh dari atas. Ah, dia sangat panik rupanya. Sungguh menarik.

Benar, kini statusnya dari orang tak dikenal menjadi orang yang menarik.

Aku tak akan mengelak jika ia benar-benar dapat menjangkau hatiku yang telah membeku. Dan bila akhirnya ia mampu mencairkan lalu menemukan itu, aku akan memberikan sepenuhnya ‘cinta’ku padanya.

Perjanjian 3 hari, aku serahkan padanya—ia bilang ia ingin aku menginap di rumahnya selama itu.

Sebenarnya aku kurang paham karena yang aku tau kebanyakan pasangan pertama kali berkencan akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Bukan di rumah.

Baiklah, terserah dia jika itu kemauannya asalkan dia dapat menarik perhatian dan berhasil meluluhkan diriku.

Tak lama kemudian ia berada dihadapanku dan dengan segala kecemasannya ia berhasil melontarkan pertanyaan apakah aku lapar dan ingin makan pagi bersamanya.

Aku iyakan, dan ia pun bergegas ke dapur. Aku mengikutinya, melihatnya mengambil apron yang terlihat terlalu imut untuknya, tetapi anehnya cocok setelah ia memasang apron itu di tubuhnya.

Aku sempat bertanya dimana orang tuanya, ia menjawab orang tuanya dan kakaknya sedang berada di luar kota karena ada acara keluarga selama seminggu dan ia tinggal sendiri karena sudah berjanji padaku.

Ahh, jadi aku dan dia akan berduaan saja disini.

Iapun mulai memasak. Aku hanya duduk di kursi meja makan seraya mengamatinya.

Tunggu, aku merasa aneh.

Ini seperti… kita dalam masa awal pernikahan; melihat istrimu memakai apron imut lalu membuatkanmu masakan, setelah itu makan bersama sambal bercerita senda gurau…

Dan ya, itu yang aku dan dia lakukan.

Kita berdua terlihat begitu domestik. Aku sungguh tidak mempercayai ini karena aku sangat menikmatinya.

Aku menikmati sup tahu yang ia buat ( _penuh kehangatan dan kenangan indah_ ). Aku menikmati cara ia makan, saat ia meniup sup yang masih panas yang kemudian ia tawarkan suap untukku—menyuapiku. Aku menikmati cara ia bercerita dengan cerianya—ia bahkan mulai nyaman dengan kehadiranku, terbukti ia sama sekali tidak gugup. Aku menikmati ia yang sesekali mencuri pandang untuk menatapku dengan mata kuacinya penuh dengan perasaan yang sangat kuat itu. Aku menikmati pemandangan dimana ia memunggungiku untuk mencuci piring sisa kita makan seraya menendangkan alunan musik random.

Aku menikmati itu semua.

Dan itu hanya baru sehari aku bersamanya.

 

* * *

 

 

Esok harinya, aku terbangun dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Saat malam tadi, ia meminta agar aku mau tidur disampingnya. Di futon yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Berdesakan yang membuat tubuhku dan tubuhnya saling membagi kehangatan.

Ia bilang hari ini ia ingin memasok kebutuhan pangannya. Ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke pasar bersama.

Apakah ia sadar bahwa yang kita lakukan ini bak pengantin baru?

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan itu. Dan reaksinya pun sangat menggemaskan. Wajahnya memerah, ia salah tingkah dan dengan terbata-bata mengelak kalau kita bukan seperti suami-istri yang baru saja menikah.

Aku melepaskan tawaku. Efek domino, ia pun tertawa bersamaku. Tawanya begitu renyah dan membuat kekosongan hati terasa penuh dengan kehangatan yang terasa lembut menyirami jiwa. Pusat gravitasi yang berada dimatanya membuatku semakin tak kuasa untuk lebih dekat—dan lebih dekat lagi.

Lalu mengecup bibir ranumnya.

Ia terkejut, begitupun dengan diriku. Namun, setelah melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan bibirnya yang barusan aku cicipi memekikkan namaku, aku memutuskan bahwa menggodanya sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Akupun memanggil nama depannya, dan ya sukses membuat mukanya merah selevel lebih tinggi dari yang tadi—jika itu mungkin.

Baru kali ini aku menikmati pergi ke pasar yang penuh dengan orang-orang, tapi aku yakin karena orang yang aku genggam tangannya ini yang membuat aku menikmati ini semua.

Ia membuatku mengalami hal normal yang belum aku alami sebelumnya.

Dan itu saja sudah membuatku sebahagia ini, padahal ini baru hari kedua bersamanya.

 

* * *

 

 

Hari terakhir aku bersamanya, kita habiskan di atas futon sampai larut malam.

Ia membagi kisah—tentang keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana ia sangat mengagumi diriku saat di lapangan basket bermain melawan musuh hingga lama-kelamaan ia jatuh hati padaku.

Aku bilang padanya ia mudah sekali jatuh cinta. Ia menjawab dengan tawa, tidak mudah karena awalnya ia sangat takut padaku, tapi rasa takut kalah dengan rasa kagumnya pada diriku, kemudian rasa itu berkembang menjadi rasa cinta.

Ia bilang sebelum lulus, ia ingin menyatakan cintanya padaku dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan ditanggap apalagi sampai bisa tidur berdua bersampingan denganku disini—di rumahnya.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum sendu—isyarat sedih. Dan aku membenci itu.

Aku mencoba menyatakan padanya bahwa ia membuatku bahagia selama 3 hari ini dan aku ingin lanjut bersama dirinya.

Ia tak mempercayai itu. Ia hanya mengutarakan betapa bahagianya dia, 3 hari seperti mimpi indah di musim panas. Ia tak akan melupakan ini semua dan akan terus mengingatnya hingga akhir usia.

Geram, akupun membentaknya, lalu mengatakan aku tak butuh ‘cinta’nya dan ia harus mengambil kembali ‘cinta’nya itu—jangan titipkan padaku.

Ia menangis, ia berujar tak sanggup mengambil ‘cinta’nya karena ‘cinta’nya sudah menemukan tempat persinggahan selamanya.

Aku menciumnya, ingin menghapus air matanya.

“Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka barter-lah ‘cinta’mu dengan ‘cinta’ku. Aku menitipkannya padamu dan aku ingin kau menyimpannya sampai kau mati, sebagaimana aku akan menyimpan ‘cinta’mu hingga aku mati.”

Ia manatapku tak percaya.

Baiklah, tak apa untuk saat ini karena aku punya seumur hidup untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Dalam tiga hari aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, ia mampu melelehkan hatiku dan mengambil ‘cinta’ yang aku kira telah tiada dalam diriku.

Dan sekarang aku akan selalu menantikan hari-hari berikutnya bersama dirinya hingga akhir hayat kita berdua.

_Reaksi yang kau timbulkan padaku, menjadi seberapa kuat kah intensitasnya dalam kurun waktu berpuluh-puluh tahun, Kouki?_

 

Tertanda, Akashi Seijuuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH GRATULERER MED DAGEN, MY PRECIOUS BABY KOUKI
> 
> aku seneng banget bisa selesai project ini hahaha meski sangaaaaat tipis
> 
> aku berharap kouki selalu bahagia dan menjadi pribadi yang tambah lebih hebat! (pls fujimaki-senseiiii berikan titel kapten pada koukiii)
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca ini. Kudos nya terima kasiiih, komennya terima kasiiih.
> 
> I love you guys!


End file.
